one nights pleasure and love
by Alice's power
Summary: Tamao feels alone and depressed because the one she loves is in bed with someone else, but perhaps she is not as alone as she thought. Haoxtamao.
1. Chapter 1

This is a HaoxTamao one shot, well, lets just said I came up with this story because I was so bored, and I was writing chapter for my other story and this one suddenly just appear in my mind, so I decide to just write it down before I forgot.

Disclaimer : I do not own Shaman king ( like if anybody doesn't know that already)

----------------

it was a bright sunny day in Funbari and everybody was happy, well at least almost everybody. It has been almost a year since the Shaman fight, and everybody was happy about the fact that the greatest evil of all time, Hao Asakura was dead, well at least that what they all thought.

Tamao's life was simple, all she had to do was the chores, which dint bother her at all, as a matter of fact, she actually enjoy doing the chores. But one thing she had to live with that ate her heart away every single day of her life, the fact that she couldn't have Yoh, she love him dearly, and she just wanted to make him happy, but there was a problem, he was engaged, and not just to anyone, but to Anna.

Although she dint hate her, or felt Jealous, she was still ,miserable, Anna love Yoh as much as Tamao did, and even though she doesn't show her emotion, and she has been noticing that Yoh loves Anna too.

Even though she was happy for their love, she felt lonely, sad, alone, and though she had friends, they couldn't satisfy her the way she wanted it, she needed a man to be by her side, somebody who she could give herself to, somebody who love her and would be gentle with her, but sometimes she felt the that someone will never come, or at least she thought.

It was night ad everybody had finish there meal, and were now heading to bed, "well Good Night, Tamao" said Yoh with one of his famous smile, Tamao couldn't resist but to blush, God he was so cute "good night, Yoh-kun" she reply Shyly.

Since everybody was getting ready to go to sleep, she had to stay up and wash the dishes, and this night there was a lot of dishes, Since Horo has been here.

Tamao look up at the tower of dishes that almost reach the top of the roof, " wow, when I'm finish with this, they better give the title of the world records for washing 2000 dishes in one night".

-----------

Tamao sight, finally everything was clean, time for her to go to bed.

-somewhere outside-

_so one of my otouto friends feel alone and need a man by her side, this should be interesting. _

Weird, even though I swore I wasn't going to do that in this life time, but I guess I'll make an Exception, besides, if a lady as herself needs a man by her side, she will get one.

And evil smirk appear on the strange man's face

_I definitely don't want interruptions this night, so I guess a sleeping spell should do finely_

And with that he snap his finger and everybody in the house felt into a deep slumber, in the Eception of Tamao of course.

--------------------------------------------------

Tamao was in her bed, everything was dark and the only source of light was coming from the moon, which she could see through her windows, windows that she swear was going to open.

It was to hot, she felt like she was going to burn, but that wasn't the only thing that kept her from sleeping, also for some strange reason, she couldn't go to sleep, like something was preventing her from doing so.

Her crimson eyes turn towards the shining moon, which was so peaceful. God hoe she wish Yoh was here, this heat was making her feel a little bit arouse, and thinking about Yoh was making her feel worst.

"how I wish you were here my love… just making love to me" she whisper to herself as she twist and turn in her bed, she close her eyes and moan slightly as the thought of Yoh making love to her, and she shiver as she felt a gentle breezed, wait a minute… a Breezed.

Tamao immediately turn around to look at the window, window that was now open, Tamao crimson pink eyes took the shape of the figure that was leaning against the window, already inside the room. Somehow she knew who ever was in her room.

The strange figure enjoy watching the look of surprise in her eyes, something that was even provoking for him, he wanted to make her his, and he wanted it now.

"what is it Tamao, surprise that I'm not dead"

Tamao eyes widen in shock, she knew who it was, but how, it was impossible, he was suppose to be dead, every body saw how Yoh kill him.

Hao reading through her mind simply answer her question, " did you really think your dear Yoh was going to be able to defeat me".

Tamao still couldn't fine words to said back, she dint even know how to response to the fact that he was in her room.

Hao started to walk towards her, what was he going to do to her, she wanted to run or to screamed for help, but her body dint cooperated, next thing she knew Hao was kneeling in front of her. Tamao stare into his handsome face, he look exactly like Yoh, but his eyes, they were so much different from his, I mean, Yoh eyes were fill with compassion, love, pity, and sweetness.

Hao Eyes were fill with hatred, sexiness, power, and determination, something that sort of freak her out, "what's wrong Dear Tamao, Cat got your tongue" he said with slight Chuckle. Those words broke out of her thoughts, and only one thing came to her mind, RUN!.

She quickly got up and try to make a run for it to the door, but unfortunately Hao was to fast for her, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down. "running away wont help you" he whisper into her ears, "what do you want with me" he voices shaky.

" nothing much, lest just said I thought you felt lonely, well since my otouto doesn't satisfy as he should, and who better than to do it than his twin" he said, Tamao dint exactly knew what he was talking about, probably that' she was too scared, because seriously, who wouldn't be scared to one of the most serious killer of all time, or maybe she was just nervous do to the fact that he was holding her too close.

" as you can see, I know your little feelings for my little brother"

"who told you"

"a little birdie"

"my little brother will never treat you like I would, he is too in love with his little Anna, wile he doesn't care a single thing about your feelings" he said as a matter-of-factly, "that's not true, Yoh-kun cares about me and all of his friends" she blurted out as a single tear fell out of her eyes, "yes, but like you said it, he only sees you as a friend and nothing more, he will never love you back" he said, Tamao stop, he was right Yoh will never love her, he only saw her as a friend, why, WHY, why did she had to fall in love with him, he love her, he dint, she wanted to make love to him, but he will never accetp her.

"unlike him, I can fulfill your fantasy's, make you forget him, and love another who will return it back" he said tightening his grip around her waist, and nuzzling her ear. Tamao couldn't resist but to blush. As he nuzzling soon turn into kisses, as they went down and down her neck.

Next thing she knew, Hao turn her around and kisses her passionately in the mouth, she could taste his sweet fiery passion.

She was shock by his action that she just stood there eyes wide open, as Hao nibble on her bottom lips as a Singh for entrance to her mouth, but she was to in shock to move, even to push him away. Hao hand trailed across her back, as he press a pressure point in her back causing pain to rush through her back as she open her mouth, Hao took that chance and explore the wandered of her mouth.

Although Tamao was surprise by this, she felt weird, the feeling of his tongue felt awfully good, but it was wrong, but maybe it was because it was wrong it felt so right, so.. good, soon after she couldn't resist any longer and she started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The passionate kiss continue as they both had to stop for breath, Hao started to push her down to her futon, were he started to kiss and sucking gently at her neck, his mouth went lower and lower on to it was on her chest, the robe she had on was in his way. He quickly grab the sash to her robe and ripped quickly slipping her out of the annoying rough.

Tamao delicate white skin seen so beautiful in the moon's light, but she couldn't help but to cover herself at her nakedness, were she received a glare from Hao as a Hands-out. She slowly removed her arms and lay then down as she felt hungry eyes stare at her like a tiger would stare at its prey.

She was so beautiful to him, her body was just right, her breast were the perfect sizes, her stomach was just right and her skin was so soft. Hao quickly slam his mouth against her, again kissing her with the same passion but slower, his hand when down her thighs as the other massage her breast. His hand pulling at her nipple gently on to it got hard and then shifting to give the other breast the same treatment.

Soon his hand felt on her stomach as this time he was using his mouth to caress her breast, sucking on her nipple hard, the sensation was amazing for her, she had never been touch by a boy like that, slight moan escape her mouth.

Hao mouth just when a little lower, pass her stomach, onto it reach her private part. He slowly made his way to her clitoris, he lick her womanhood, and then he tuck his tongue in. making a quick movement of in and out. He could feel her muscles tighten around his tongue with each trust he gave.

As for Tamao, she was moaning quite loudly now, never had she had been this orally satisfy before, Hao could feel she was coming to her state, as he increase his trust with his tongue, Tamao gave a big moan as she release her juice right into Hao's mouth.

Hao taste her juice, she was so sweet, so warm, innocent, so good. Hao couldn't take it anymore, he needed to be inside of her right now, he quickly took off his poncho which were follow by his pants as he threw then on the side.

Hao press his body against her body so that's she could feel his arouse penis, arousing her even more, " Do me.. now Hao, fuck me" she said, Hao emidiatly took action and trusted her in with his hard weapon, she screamed in pain, pain that was soon replace by pleasure.

Hao had to use all his self control to not pounced on her, she was so tight. Hao started slowly to do his up and down movement. Tamao enjoy it, but she wanted it faster, harder. "Hao.. please.. faster.. harder" she moan Hao took the Singh and trust into her harder and faster.

The sensation was amazing for both of then, so much pleasure, in just one night. The muscles around his eruption tighten with each crust, making him go harder and faster, Tamao was moaning loudly as well as Hao. Hao could feel he was about to come, but he was not going to do it onto she did it first, he could feel she was coming. And with a screamed of pleasure she let all her love juice out, Hao could feel it, it was so warm he felt like he was in heaven.

Now that she had Release, it was his turn, and with one last thrust he release all his seeds inside of her, also giving a screamed of pleasure.

They both lay next to each other as they both were tired, the smell of sex was strong in the room. Tamao cuddle beside Hao as Hao wrapped his arms around her.

For the first time, she had been sastify, with love, and had got what she wanted. Because somehow she knew Hao felt something for her, perhaps maybe there was somebody out there to make her happy, and she thinks she just found him.

Hao read to her mind, he was sastify, as a matter of fact he did feel something for her. As he hug her tighter and they both went to sleep without a care in the world, and only feeling what they had felt this night.

But one thing they dint know, that what was the consequence for having un-protected sex, which they would soon find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well so what do you think….. it was bad I know, but this is my first oneshot and definitely one like this one, and I hope it was right, hope that who ever is reading this like it.

Please Read & review, to who ever does I will love for my whole life, plEEEEEEEEEEEEEASe 9 or if I was wrong you guys can just write it on the review).


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'm actually quite surprise that some of my reviews actually ask me to continue, and to those who review it. ( take a deep breath )

I THANK YOU ALL, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL

Anyway, now the that's finish, I really was planning to make it just a oneshot, so I guess I should fulfill my readers wishes and continue the story.

Theres a little bit of POV

Lalala-narration

"lalaala"- talking

"_lalala- thoughts _

Tamao open her eyes out of shock as she quickly sat up in her bed.

She was breathing quite harshly, and sweat was covering most of her body.

"_what's that real"_ was the first thing that came to her mind. She look down to herself, she was wearing her robe as usual, there were no cloths around the room, not even Singh in the bed of what happen last night.

She look to her left, to her window, it was open, how could she explain that. And the way that her body felt, and smell obviously indicate that something happen the other night.

But that was impossible, Hao was dead, well… at least that's what everybody thought. And why did he come to her, why not Anna, everybody had notice that Hao had a slight interest for Anna, but for herself, he dint even speak to her and all of a sudden he comes out of nowhere and makes…makes this to her.

Tamao shook her head, she was too confused, there were too many question which she dint have answers to, and dint know were to get then either.

She slowly sight, as she shifted her head to her small clock hanging on the wall, 7:00, it would be better that she gets up and heads downstairs to prepare today's break fast and do the chores around the house. She stood up as she made hr way to the bathroom, thinking whether to tell the others what has happen or not.

-outside-

a figure hide behind a tree looking at the young girl starting her morning routines as a smirk appear on his face, a smirk that was just plane evil with no emotions at all

"_soon, soon you will understand what I did… my plan is going perfectly"_ and with that, it gave a bitter laugh and disappeared in gulf of flames.

Sometimes later…

Tamao has already had finish with the food and had set the Table, as the smell of the delicious woke everybody and was starting to attract everybody.

Everybody sat on the Table wile everybody started to eat.

"GOD, I had never had a better night in my life" said Horo

" why, because you actually slept in a real bed" said Ren as he ate his food

"H-hey, what is that supposed to mean" said Horo

" ooh, nothing, just shut up and eat you Ainu" said Ren

"don't tell me to shut up"

"shut up, you Baka"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…."

And once again Ren and Horo started to argue, just like every morning, and every lunch time, and every dinner, and every single time of the day when they were together, Anna who was highly getting annoy was starting to get mad as a vein was starting to pop in her forehead.

" WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT UP, AND LET ME EAT MY FOOD IN PEACE!" she screamed at the two boys, who suddenly stop arguing and hug each other and trembled in fear at the mighty mouth of the Ice queen, wile everybody just look in fear. Everything went back to silent once again, and the peace return.

Tamao who was sitting her place was just looking at her friends as she ate her food.

"_should I tell then, that's…that's.. his back, and what…he did to me"_ she thought.

"of course not you idiot, they will think of you as a traitor for actualling giving yourself to him, how will you explain that, 'oh he rape me", you know that's not true, and your not even good at lying"

screamed a voice in her head, it was true, if she told then he will how to explain many things to then, things that will reveal her deep feeling for Yoh. Tamao shook her head quite violently, she was confused and she dint know what to do.

Anna, who was looking at her from across the Table, notice her

"Tamao, are you alright" she asked in a surprisingly soft and voices. Tamao open her eyes as she look at Anna.

"_here's your chance, tell then"_

a voices screamed in her ears

"_no you idiot, don't do it, you will ruin your life it you do"_

another one screamed in her mind

"_they will understand, they are my friends"_

screamed the other one.

All these were too much for her, she stood up from the table and ran to the kitchen.

" _I cant.. I cant, I know is wrong, but I just cant" _, tears started to roll down her eyes. After a few seconds, Anna came in walk up to Tamao, " Tamao, why are you crying" she ask her, Tamao look at her and stood quiet for a moment, " I..-" she began her sentence, but Anna cut her of, "Tamao, I don't really know what's going on with you lately, but just so you know if you need to talk to someone, about _anything_, just know that you can always come to me" said Anna.

This made Tamao feel a whole lot better, with a Anna's word, "thanks Ann-"just when she was about to tell Anna she fainted and the last thing she heard was Anna said her name.

A few moment later she woke up, to find herself into her room with Faust, Yoh, Len and Anna in the room. "hey she's awake" said Yoh with one of his smiles. " so how are you feeling" Ask Ren, which surprise Tamao the most was how soft and nice his voices sound.

"I'm fine" she answer back.

"it was just a normal faint, all you need is some rest and to drink some vitamins, that's all" Said Faust.

"Hai" she reply.

Faust left the room and Yoh follow him, except for Ren who came up to her, "I hope you feel better, and you should rest" he said, and with that he left the room. Tamao just look at Ren retriving form, she was sort of surprise, she had never heard so much concern in Ren's voices.

"he was quite worry about you" interrupted Anna her thoughts. " you should rest, it will be good for you"

"but what about the chores"

"I'll have Yoh do then, now rest" she said fiercely. Tamao just smile, as Anna left the room, Tamao knew that even though Anna try to look all tough in the outside, she care for all of then greatly.

Tamao POV

I sight as I cuddle back into my bed, how weird, I thought, how come I fainted, I always eat well, and I'm quite healthy, you don't think that..last night… maybe. NAH, it was impossible, not only was it impossible, but it was my first time, and I thought girls can actually get…. I cant even finish the world, because if it did happen, how the hell will she explain a kid.

End of POV

Tamao just shook the thought of, thinking that it was silly.

" who knows, it could happen"

Tamao eyes flung open, the voices was familiar, way too familiar. She quickly sat up to find in front of her bed the elder Asakura twin.

"Hao" she whisper, in slight fear, and a slight surprises

"Hello Tamao, how you been 'Koi'" he said with a very fake smile on his face that even Tamao notice. "I am not your Koi" she hissed at him, rather harshly.

"my, my aren't we a little angry today" he said with an smirk on his face.

"what do you want" she ask glaring at him, she really wasn't mad at him, as a matter of fact she was kind of scared, but she acted like this so Hao wouldn't notice, to bad it dint work.

"now Tamao, you don't have to be afraid of me, I never hurt my mates" he said with a seductive smile now, and sitting at the edged of her bed. "I ask you what do you want" she ask again, "why, what happen to the sweet little girl who felt so lonely last night" he said in an childish voices.

"I was depressed and you took advantage of me" she hissed at him, "now, now, I never took advantage of you, or force you, you needed someone to heal the lost of my little brother and who else than his twin to heal it" he said.

"come on you know you enjoy it" he said with a very seductive look in his face, "shut up" she hissed angrily at him, Hao just chuckle, playing with such a small mind was so amusing to him. Hao started to walk towards her, as Tamao scurry to the end of her bed, "s-stay always from me o-or else" she stammered, anybody right now could read the fear in her voices. " or else what" said Hao as he kept approaching.

Ï-I'll screamed" she said. Hao stood right in front of her now as he bowed his head down to her, he was so close to her face that she could feel his breath against her lips, "go ahead' he said " I have nothing to loose, but you my little Tamao, have everything to loose, the fact that you lied to your so called friends about me, and what happen between us, oh" he smile evilly at her, "oh, and what would my little brother think of what we did, and how naughty his little friends really is".

Tamao stood silent, she was defeated, he was right, he had nothing to loose and she did. " that's what I thought" Said Hao to prove his victory over her, as he quick but gently cupped her chin in his hand, and before she even had a chance to shove him off or to even said something he slammed his lisp against.

It first started ruff, but soon got quite gentle, as he tongue explored into her already open mouth. She was quite shock she dint expect to do this twice.

Before she knew it, she started to kiss him back.

"_stop it you dope, this is wrong" _screamed a voices in her head. But she couldn't move her body, it was like it dint belong to her anymore.

Hao knew now that he had total control over her body, might as well have a little fun with her.

His hand started to travel down her spine, and soon was under her shirt, as he press his body against hers and deepening the kiss, his lips soon broke the kiss from the need of air as they soon started to travel down her neck.

Even though she knew this was wrong, that she was betraying her friends, she couldn't resist the sweet guilty pleasure she felt with his touch.

Hao nipped her skin, and sucked on it hard leaving marks of his kisses. As he soon broke what he was doing and got off of her, " there is nothing you can do" he whisper in her ears "you now belong to me, whether you like it or not, and believe, this is not going to be the last time we ever do this" and with that he disappeared out of her room in less than a second. ( A/N just so you know Hao has different way to teleport other than the big fire thingy)

And with that he left Tamao, empty, she felt so empty now, she finally understood, he never love her, or care for her, all she was for him was nothing but a sex toy. He was right, she did belong to him, she love his passionate kisses, the way he makes her feel when he is inside of her, and all this she felt in just in one night pleasure and love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, to the people who actually read this. i thank you all and hope that you like it

special thanks : Tenseiga15Raerobforeva, urdnosuper hentai, popgoesthehippo, Xbakiyalo, Dark angel Narrisa

I thanks you all, and you guys are the best.


End file.
